Sonic X Returns
by White Fire the Dragon
Summary: There are countless alternate realities, but there are more than just alternate universes. When evil begins to return to Mobius, Sonic and his friends must reunite along with a few other allies in order to protect their home. I do not own Sonic or any and all characters/franchises mentioned in this. This is the first story I have ever put on here. Enjoy.
1. Prelude

Hi there everyone! My name's Omochao, and I will be your narrator. Come along with me and I will tell you all about my home world and others. Just sit back, relax and let me start by telling you all about…

The Omniversal Theory

In the universe, there are countless stars, planets and other objects floating in it, but if you were to look far beyond the universe we live in, then you would see that there are an infinite amount of alternate universes. This is called the multiverse and in the very center of the multiverse you will find the Prime Zone, home to Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, but we'll come back to that later. All multiverses have a prime universe, or "Prime Zones" as they're called. The Prime Zone is the one universe that ties all other universes together, keeping them stable and keeping the entire multiverse balanced. If something were to happen to the Prime Zone then the entire multiverse could be affected by it, depending on how strong it is.

In the multiverse, there are an infinite number of alternate universes. Some can be very similar to one another, while others are completely different. And throughout all of these different universes, there is one that watches over all of them. One universe that, unlike the other universes, exists perpendicular to them. This universe or "zone" is called the "No Zone." The "no zoners" or the inhabitants of the No Zone, take it upon themselves to watch over the entire multiverse. The beings responsible for watching over the multiverse are called "the Zone Cops." These interdementional heroes work day-in and day-out to make sure that the entire multiverse is safe and stable. Unfortunately, there are even _some_ emergencies that are too big for even the Zone Cops to handle.

As mentioned earlier, if something were to affect the Prime Zone, then (depending on how strong it is) the entire multiverse could be affected. One fateful day, such a problem did arise. When the evil Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik crossed dimensions and teamed up the equally evil Dr. Albert W. Wily to take over two worlds, they unleashed the Second Genesis Wave. A device designed to redesign their worlds in their own images. But when they super charged it with the most powerful gemstones in their multiverse, the Chaos Emeralds, it became the Super Genesis Wave. An even more powerful version the Genesis Wave that would do more than reshape **two** realities. It would reshape **everything** in the **whole multiverse**. That is until Sonic the Hedgehog and the super fighting robot, Mega Man teamed up and foiled their twisted plan (see: Worlds Collide, Mega Man # 24-27, Sonic Universe #51-54, and Sonic the Hedgehog #248-251).

Again we'll come back to that. Now do you recall when I said "their multiverse"? I know that you know that there are infinite universes in the multiverse, but did you know that there are infinite multiverses as well. This is what is known as the " **Omniverse** ", and while in a multiverse, where there can be some universes that are alike one another, in the Omniverse, no two multiverses are alike. Each multiverse is completely different from the one next to it. Although, _some_ multiverses can have _coincidental_ similarities. For example, (just to name a few): Batman and The Sneak (See: Sonic the Hedgehog #97), Superman and Hyperion (Not really a coincidence), etc. It is fairly difficult enough to jump between zones in a single multiverse; however, jumping between entire multiverses takes even more powerful means. Some multiversal jumps can be easier to make than others, since some multiverses can be very close to one another.

Now, back to the Super Genesis Wave, when the mad doctor Eggman used the _first_ genesis wave the first time, it caused all of reality to try and snap back to the way it was. That alone **almost** caused the entire planet to be destroyed. After **both** of the mad doctors used the _Super_ Genesis Wave and the effects were undone via chaos control, it made the entire multiverse **completely** unstable. The result was catastrophic. "The entire multiverse collapsed in upon itself!" (Nicole StH #256).

This is what many who know of the multiverse and know what had happened that day have decided to call "The Multiversal Collapse." All were powerless to stop it. Some could protect themselves from it, others weren't so fortunate. When Mega Man used chaos control to fix his universe, it also protected it from the effects of the Multiversal Collapse. To picture what it was like; it was like watching a picture of the multiverse painted on a fragile glass window, just as it suddenly, without reason or warning, shattered into a million pieces in an instant. Then you would see the shards of the multiverse come back together and rearrange themselves in place, leaving a few shards left, also returning to the _already_ somewhat fixed multiverse, puncturing small holes into it, too small to be seen. Those effected by the collapse had their worlds changed, their memories altered, and even their molecular make-up was changed so that they were compatible with their new world. Worlds that were protected from the collapse were either unaffected, or only slightly affected. Currently the condition of the No Zone and the zone cops is unknown as is the condition of Scourge the Hedgehog (the Anti-Sonic) and his world of Moebius.

With new worlds comes new tales to be told.

* * *

Mega Man: Thank you, Sonic. Thank you and good luck.

Sonic: _Aw,_ man… it's this or nothing…

Both: CHAOS CONTROL!

Mega Man: It's working!

Eggman: NO YOU DON'T! _**FIRE!**_

Mega Man: Doctor Light, Roll… We're coming home!

Sonic: … Eggman, what did you _**DO?! WHAT DID YOU-NOOOOOOO!**_

 _ **KRAKA-**_ _ **BAM**_

But only time will tell what comes next.


	2. Episode 1

The Return Part 1

It had only been about three months ago that Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends had returned from deep space after defeating the evil Metarex.

* * *

 **Narrator Omochao (tells the story and adds info)** : This story takes place in a whole new, different universe entirely. This is not canon to the original Sonic X anime T.V. series. It also contains history from the comic books and other Sonic television series.

* * *

In that time a number of things had happened. First: Shadow the Hedgehog had miraculously returned. Second: He revealed to everyone where he had been. He told them that after Cosmo the Seedrian used her powers to aid them in destroying the Metarex, he used every last bit of chaos energy he could summon to undo all that the Metarex had done, disconnecting their control over the power of the planet eggs, allowing them to return to the planets that they came from. He also used chaos control to turn back time on the Metarexes' bodies, reverting them to their original seedrian state, and transport them to a planet where time had stopped, that they later on decided to name New Seedria. But that was not what surprised the heroes the most. It was what he said next that really surprised them, especially Tails.

Shadow had revealed that Cosmo was alive. He managed to save her at the last minute and take her with them. Not only that, but it would seem that the entire Seedrian race was saved. Somehow, all the seedrians that were thought to be long gone had all arrived on the planet. Shadow suspects that the chaos emeralds had something to do with it. He just wasn't sure how. He told them that after performing a chaos control that powerful, it took him a while to regain his strength and get back. Though he wasn't sure how long a while since he was on a planet where all time had stopped **and** that was very far away from Mobius. Oddly enough, during Shadow's time on New Seedria, he could sense an abundance of chaos energy, which just aided his suspicions. Unfortunately, he was so drained from chaos control that he couldn't tap into it right away.

The moment that he could, he used his chaos powers to tap into every last bit of chaos energy that surrounded the planet allowing him to turn super right away. After saying his goodbyes and promising to send their regards to the other mobian heroes, he used chaos control to send himself back to Mobius; however, although he could still feel the planet surrounded in chaos energy before he left, as he took one last glance back at New Seedria, at that very last second, he could've sworn that he sensed that whatever was keeping the planet frozen in time had dissipated.

The next thing that happened was that after actually **helping** the fiendish Dr. Eggman reclaim his empire as well as save the Kingdom of Acorn from the wicked Iron Queen, Regina Ferrum and her evil Iron Dominion, Sonic had realized that he and his friends had started to drift apart as teammates. Tails started to spend more time at home with his family, as did most of the heroes. Shadow had joined G.U.N. with Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega. Knuckles returned to Angel Island to continue his duty of safeguarding the Master Emerald. Amy even decided to take a vacation abroad. Of course she invited Sonic to tag along, which he quickly but sincerely turned down. One by one he had to say goodbye to his friends. As they each returned their own lives.

Unfortunately Sonic didn't exactly have a home that he _wanted_ to go back to. He eventually decided to stay in one of his Uncle Chuck's old hideouts in an old dump. It wasn't a perfect home, but it was a home at least. His friends would occasionally give him a call to check up on him, or he would call them to check up on them. He would usually come out whenever the day needed saving or when he needed to buy food, but he had decided the moment he had received an invitation to a certain event, that he was just going to stay inside all day today.

Sonic had recently received an invitation to a wedding, but not just any wedding. The invitation read:

 _As representatives of the Acorn Royal Family, we are honored to announce that you are cordially invited to the Royal Wedding of Princess Sally Alicia Acorn and Geoffrey St. John…_

* * *

 **Narrator Omochao** : In this world, Geoffrey never allied himself with Ixis Naugus, and he never dated Hershey the Cat.

* * *

So now here he was just lying on his couch, waiting for the day to be over, and he hated waiting. Almost as much as he hated getting wet.

 **Sonic the Hedgehog (depressed hero)** : (Sigh) I wonder what's on T.V.?

Sonic flipped on the T.V. but was immediately brought down by what he saw. On the T.V. screen there was a male bear in a suit standing in front of a large sand colored castle with a blue flag with a picture of an acorn on it flowing in the wind. The castle was beautifully decorated with large white garland and lots of flowers.

 **Reporter** : We are reporting live from Castle Acorn for what is said to be the wedding that everyone has been waiting for. After the disbanding of the original Freedom Fighters, the kingdom was surprised to hear that the usually independent princess Sally Acorn has accepted the wedding proposal of an old childhood sweetheart. One before even world renowned hero Sonic.

Sonic watched for a few seconds, being brought down even more as each second past before finally holding the remote out in front of him and clicking the channel up button, only for him to find out that it was on almost every channel. So that didn't really help.

 **Reporter** : The groom is no other than the former field leader of the Rebel Underground and the son of the famous war hero, Ian St. John. Ladies and gentlemen, I am happy to say that your future king is none other than, the one and only, Commander Geoffrey St. John.

Sonic drooped down even more as he heard that name. Since Sonic and Geoffrey first met, they never really saw eye-to-eye. The fact that they both had feelings for the princess only made things worse.

 **Sonic** : Ugh… (Face palm) Just what I need.

Sonic then decided to turn off the T.V. and go to the kitchen, which was right next to the living room. He stood in front of his sink and looked out the window.

 **Sonic** : (Sigh) I wonder what the others are up to right now?

As the moon came out of its hiding place from behind the clouds it shined its light over everything beneath it. At that moment Sonic looks up into the night sky and notices something.

 **Sonic** : Huh? Wait a minute! Uh- OH NOOOOOOO!

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere, there is a certain chipmunk princess who is feeling a little hesitant about stepping out of her dressing room. She stared at herself in the mirror, while one of her best friends was busy doing her hair and another watched while standing next to them. Fortunately, the one **doing** her hair was not too busy to start up a conversation.

 **Bunnie Rabbot D'Coolette (former Freedom Fighter and part-time hair dresser)** : Somethin' wrong sugah?

 **Princess Sally Alicia Acorn (former Freedom Fighter and bride)** : Huh?!

Sally was snapped out of her train of thought by the sound of Bunnie's voice and turned around to face her and her other friend.

 **Nicole the Holo-lynx (former Freedom Fighter and artificial intelligence (and maid of honor))** : You have been staring at yourself in the mirror for a while now and haven't said a word.

Sally turned her head back so that Bunnie could continue while she spoke.

 **Sally** : I just don't feel too comfortable about all of this.

 **Bunnie** : Now ah'm sho' it's just nothin' moe than pre-weddin' jittah's. It'll pass sugah-Sal. Just trust meh.

Sally put on a fake smile and faced her cyborg hair stylist friend.

 **Sally** : Your right, Bunnie. I'm sure it's just what you said.

Nicole stared skeptically at her.

 **Nicole** : Sally, you're not telling us the truth. What is it _really_?

The look on Sally's face was enough confirmation to show Bunnie that Nicole was right. Which wasn't really much of a surprise since she **is** usually right, being not only one of the smartest of the Freedom Fighters, but also the one who knows Sally the best. Bunnie ceased her work and put her hands on Sally's shoulders.

 **Bunnie** : Sugah-Sal, tell us what's wrong. Let us help you.

 **Sally** : Look guys, I just… don't want to talk about it. Really, I'm fine. Just… don't worry about it, okay?

They nodded in agreement. After that, there was a knock on the door. They all said "Come in," simultaneously and were greeted with the presence of Sally's mother, Queen Alicia.

 **Queen Alicia Acorn (Sally's mother)** : It's almost time, dear.

 **Sally** : Okay, I guess you better get back to fixing my hair, Bunnie.

 **Bunnie** : Actually sugah, there's no need.

Bunnie spun Sally around to reveal what she meant. Bunnie had finished with Sally's hair and she had never looked lovelier. She stood up and walked to the middle of the room to show them all how she looked in her new dress and hair style. Alicia was speechless to say the least. She covered her mouth as small tears of joy came down her face. They were all over joyed about what was happening, but that joy soon turned into concern as they saw Sally's face.

 **Queen Alicia** : Sally dear, what's wrong. You should be happy. You're finally getting married.

Hearing those words almost drove Sally over the edge in tears of pain and sadness. So she summoned all the will power that she could muster to suppress her emotions. She spoke without emotion.

 **Sally** : I'm fine. Let's get ready to go.

And with that she walked out of the dressing room with a neutral stare forward. The others all looked at her with worry, feeling that they may know why she is like this. They were right, she was getting married. Unfortunately, it's who she was getting married too that was the reason why she was acting that way.

* * *

Back at Sonic's place, there was someone walking around the dump, a large male crow in messy overalls. It was none other than the owner of the dump who took the liberty of declaring himself Sonic's landlord. He was here to collect Sonic's late rent. He arrived at the hidden bunker and started shouting through the secret door loudly.

 **Landlord** : Sonic! I told yer Uncle Chuck that I'd let ya stay here if you could pay for it! You're two weeks late on that rent, so either pay up or move out!... Sonic?!... Sonic, are you even listening to me?!

Fed up with the silence, he started banging on the garbage covered door, only for it to fall inward with a "creeeeeek" "CLANG." Nervous, the landlord slowly entered the dark former hideout. What he saw next, nearly made him soil himself.

Blood.


End file.
